


The Pros And Cons Of Vampire Friends

by MxCAT777



Series: Vampire AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mild Blood, Roommates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCAT777/pseuds/MxCAT777
Summary: Patton and Roman find out what the existence of vampires is like. Virgil and Logan make it clear that just because they're nice to their friends doesn't mean they're nice to everyone.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738174
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	1. Maybe we could take turns?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two from my first series, my second work, so I have figured out the basics. I'm still struggling with tags and sht.  
> I put the rating on teen and up audiences because there will be some violence in this. I'll put warnings and summarize it in endnotes, but just so you know.  
> I feel like I'm repeating myself when I ask: please give constructive criticism, cuz I need it.

It was about a month after the Thursday Roman and Patton had found out their roommates were vampires. Roman had offered his blood to Virgil and Logan two more times. However, he started to feel dizzy when standing up, much more than before. Logan started to worry about his health and declined any more offers.  
‘Logan, you need it, I’m fine!’  
‘No, Roman, you said yourself that you feel dizzy or lightheaded more often than before.’  
‘Well, that’s only dizziness, what’s the big deal about feeling a little dizzy?’  
‘It’s not ‘a little’, Roman, I’ve seen you stagger when getting up.’  
‘So what? It’s still just dizziness!’  
‘Yes, now it is, I do not wish to find out how long you can go without more severe side-effects.’  
‘But-’  
‘No, Roman.’  
Virgil got up from the couch.  
‘He’s right, Roman. I know that you want to help us and we’re very thankful for that. You’ve done one of the bravest things I can think of, you trusted bloody vampires, pun intended, that they will not kill you, which is very unlikely according to those books and movies you like so much. But you need to look after yourself too. We have managed to survive for the past couple of centuries without someone to offer us blood regularly, so we should be able to do so again.’  
Patton had been watching them argue, but now interfered:  
‘Maybe we could take turns? I feel a little guilty that Roman is constantly offering blood, but I don’t.’  
‘What? You don’t need to feel guilty, Pat! We would never expect you to let us drink your blood just because Roman does so!’  
‘I know, but it still doesn’t feel right. So, you can have some of mine if you take it while I’m sleeping and you ask me.’  
‘That is very kind and brave of you, Patton. Know you can withdraw your offer at any moment.’  
‘Thanks, Logan. So we’ll work with taking turns?’  
‘That seems like a suitable solution. Still, these turns will take place less often than how frequently you’ve offered your blood, Roman. We are well able to survive with less than that.’  
‘And if we get thirsty, some mice work fine…’  
That evening Patton asked them if his first turn could be that night.  
‘I know you don’t really need it yet, but I’m not sure if I’ll get scared again. I know you’ll be really careful and it’s safe enough, but I want to be sure I don’t chicken out again.’  
‘Patton, if you feel uncomfortable, we won’t ask you.’  
‘I know, Logan, but it’s fine. I don’t feel uncomfortable because I don’t trust you or because I’m afraid that something will go wrong. It’s something else. It kinda feels the same as going on a roller coaster for the first time, maybe without all of the excitement. I know it’s going to be fine and I just need to get over it, but I’m still nervous.’  
‘I see. In that case, will you need sleeping pills? I can imagine it won’t be easy to fall asleep. I have some in the bathroom.’  
‘Yeah, maybe. I’ll take one, guess you’ll see me in a bit,’ Patton said. ‘Good night, I suppose.’  
‘For some weird reason, it doesn’t feel entirely right to wish you good night in this situation.’  
Virgil grinned.  
‘Yeah, we would just sound like one of those father-figure-villains in horror movies after telling a creepy bedtime story to the child…’

Later that night, Logan woke up to the sound of the alarm he had set on his phone. Quietly he got up, left his room, and knocked on his brother’s door. He heard some stumbling around in the room almost immediately and when the door opened it revealed a tired and nervous Virgil who clearly hadn’t been able to sleep at all.  
‘It’s time?’  
‘Yes, taking the amount of time it takes for the pills to take effect and the average human sleeping schedule into account, Patton should be in his second-deepest state of sleep right now. Of course, if we don’t want to wake him up the right time should be in his deepest state of sleep, but in that state one also dreams and I do not wish to give Patton nightmares by biting him while he is dreaming.’  
‘Clear, you’re still madly in love with him, but you’re right, not cool giving the “love of your existence” nightmares.’  
Logan sighed and turned around towards Patton’s room. He opened the room as silently as possible and tip-toed inside, closely followed by a still smirking Virgil. He stopped at Patton’s bed, admiring the peacefully sleeping guy, not caring about the look his brother was giving him.  
‘You sure you can bite him? You don’t look too keen on hurting dear Pat.’  
‘You’ve managed pretty well with your crush so far.’  
‘Excuse me?’  
‘You know what I mean.’  
‘I do not have a crush on Roman!’ Virgil started to raise his volume while still whispering, which made him sound somewhat like Voldemort. Logan ignored him.  
‘And as for the first question, yes, I’m as well able to bite him as I am to bite Roman.’  
And with that, Logan set his teeth in Patton’s neck. Virgil noticed that, even though his brother had said it didn’t make much of a difference, he drank less than he did when biting Roman. He teased Logan even more by drinking slower than usual, and so it looked like he drank more. He decided to stop and confess he was messing with him when Logan started to move uncomfortably. After he had explained that, Logan left the room without another word and Virgil couldn’t help but grin. He hadn’t expected it to work that well.

The next morning, Patton woke up with a bandage on his throat and was surprised to find Virgil in the living room, trying to make his brother accept an apology for something.  
‘What’s going on?’  
‘Virgil apparently thought it would be funny to act as if he was drinking way more of your blood than what would have been safe by drinking very slowly. Needless to say, I got quite worried!’  
Patton looked at both of them before he started to laugh.  
‘I’m sorry, Lo, but it’s so sweet that you worry so much about me. That’s actually a really good prank, Virge,’ he said while walking up to a shocked Logan and embracing him.  
Logan’s face turned an impressively red color, considering how pale he was. Virgil decided to discreetly disappear into his room where Logan was sure he was muffling his laughter into his pillow.


	2. It was almost noon, the worst time to go outside...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil joins Roman at his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not uploading for a while. Stuff with school happened, plus, the head on these shoulders didn't feel like cooperating. I spent ages on one or two simple sentences, but we're finally done! Enjoy!

The Thursday after the first time the brothers had Patton’s blood, Virgil decided to surprise Roman by visiting him at his work. When he entered the shop he could hear his friend belting along to the music that was playing inside.  
‘You really never shut up, do you?’  
Roman jumped and turned around.  
‘Virgil! What are you doing here?’  
‘I needed a new sketchbook and wanted to see what kind of stuff you need to know about.’  
‘Aha. Well, the sketchbooks are over here.’  
Virgil looked completely in his element while telling Roman about all the different kinds of paper. Roman managed to soak in all the new information and appreciate the sight of his friend’s enthusiasm at the same time. When Virgil mumbled something about a specific kind of paper he preferred working on Roman was delighted to be able to show him different kinds of sketchbooks the store had with that paper.  
‘I may not know what on earth the difference is, but I have learned the names of all of them to at least be able to help most people who come here.’  
‘I mean, for people who know what they’re looking for you probably know enough, so that’s great.’  
‘And it’s probably the reason I’m still working here. I don’t really understand why they haven’t fired me yet. I’m sure there are a lot of people out there who know more about this stuff and are looking for a job.’  
‘I mean, it’s not bad advertising having a ton of reviews that say it’s a great place to go because there’s always a live concert going on.’  
‘Wait, was that a compliment or just you stating facts?’  
‘How about both?’  
Roman felt his face turn red and took out his phone to check the store’s reviews. Virgil was right, many of the reviews mentioned his singing in some way.   
Next, Roman introduced Virgil to Jessica, his manager. He explained to her that he’d figured he didn’t know enough and had asked Virgil to help him out. He ended the conversation as quickly as he could when he noticed that Jessica started flirting with his friend. He convinced himself he did it because he knew Virgil was gay and didn’t want him to be uncomfortable, but strangely enough, it also felt like something personal…  
When they continued to all the different kinds of paint and brushes, Roman started apologizing.  
‘Sorry for Jessica, Virge.’  
‘What? Why?’  
‘She was flirting with you.’  
‘Was she?’  
‘Yeah, you didn’t notice?’  
‘I’m not very good at picking up on those hints, especially not when they come from females.’  
‘Oh. I got us out of there as soon as possible because I know you’re gay. Didn’t want things to get awkward…’  
‘I always feel like I’m awkward in conversations, so thanks, but I’m used to it.’  
‘I don’t think you’re awkward whatsoever…’  
‘Thanks, Priney. Anyway, paint. The four best known basic categories are acrylic, oil, watercolor, and gouache…’  
Virgil started explaining again and Roman listened closely, trying to remember every little bit of information Virgil gave him. After the paint, they moved on to the brushes and lastly, Virgil gave his friend lectures about the different kinds of colored pencils and markers. When they were done it was almost closing time, so Virgil stayed around helping Roman clean up so they could go home together.

When they got home Virgil stored his new sketchbook and the other materials he had bought because he was there anyway away.   
‘Hey, sorry I kept you at my work the whole day.’  
‘Why would you be sorry?’  
‘You dropped by for a sketchbook, but I kept you there even longer than I should have been there.’  
‘Princey, if I just wanted a sketchbook I’d have gone to the store I usually go to. I wanted to see what exactly your place sells so I know what you need to know. Plus, when I was finished about the paper it was almost noon, the worst time for me to go outside.’  
‘Oh yeah…’  
‘I’m the one with the anxiety disorder, so I should be the one worrying about whether or not I’m bothering someone all the time, chill out.’  
Roman laughed, he was indeed worrying too much.  
‘You’re right.’  
‘I know.’  
‘You’re supposed to say thank you.’  
Virgil raised an eyebrow, clearly not going to correct himself, before changing the topic.  
‘Wanna draw something?’  
‘Sure, what?’  
‘How about a complete body? But I’m not going to be your model again. It’s hard enough without a huge hoodie and I’m not taking it off.’  
‘Darn it…’  
Virgil rolled his eyes and disappeared into his room to get paper and pencils.  
They spent the rest of the day drawing complete people in different positions. Virgil noticed that Roman was a quick learner. He made the understandable mistake of giving his first attempt a too detailed face, but even though Virgil didn’t say anything about it, he cut it down to the essentials in his next attempt.   
‘Why are you suddenly drawing only half of the facial features you drew in your previous drawing?’  
‘Oh, ehm, I figured it looked a bit too detailed for a drawing of the full body. Not good?’  
‘No, it’s great. I was just surprised that you made that connection before I said anything about it. My teacher had to point it out to me. Then I started drawing only the nose and some shadow on one side of the face plus where the eyes are. That works a lot better on a smaller sketch. You’re picking this up really quickly.’  
A proud and joyful feeling spread through Roman’s chest when Virgil gave him that compliment  
‘Thanks, Virge, that’s… really nice.’  
‘Welcome.’

That night Roman kept practicing his drawing skills. On Virgil’s advice, he kept all of his drawings in a folder he’d brought from his work. His friend had said that it would feel like he hadn’t made any progress, but he could see how much he’d learned when comparing old and new drawings. Virgil had told him how he used to throw away all his drawings when he started because he was embarrassed about how bad it was. However, his teacher kept them and had shown him how much better he’d gotten when he claimed that his painting was garbage.  
Roman had the plan to keep all of his portraits of Virgil apart and to put them together on a timeline, showing the progress he had made with the model’s help, as a thank you for the drawing lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the next chapter is coming soon, but I'm not sure. Some form of writers' block going on, so maybe it'll take me a while to get out of that.


	3. Vampire super strength, or what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton invites his friends over for dinner at his work and they meet some people on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING there will be some violence in this chapter, there will be a summary in the endnotes. Maybe read the summary when you see the warning and then continue, otherwise it'll probably get very confusing.
> 
> The tempo is coming back. I'm getting through the writers' block, so that's good. Not sure how long it'll take to upload next chapter, it's a harder one to write for literally no reason, but yeah... might take a while...

That Saturday Patton invited them to have dinner at his work. He had asked Robin, the owner of the restaurant, if he could focus on serving his friends that night and they were delighted that he was technically advertising the place. The one condition they had was that he would either make them a meal that you could order already, or he would make them something new that would be put on the menu after. Because of that, Patton wasn’t able to go as full out as he’d wanted, but he was thankful for the opportunity to treat his friends. He planned on making his favorite of the menu to be sure that it would turn out as perfect as possible. Originally he wanted to make something new and special, but that was too elaborate to put on the standard menu.  
Patton had told his friends to come to the restaurant about an hour and a half before closing time. That way they could leave together when Patton was finished. For the first half of the night he worked as usual, but put a ‘reserved’ sign on a nice table for four close to the kitchen. Robin had told him that he could start preparing the dinner for him and his friends once Noah arrived. They had guessed that Patton would feel somewhat guilty for leaving his coworkers with all the work while he sat in the restaurant, having dinner with his friends. To make sure that Patton wouldn’t feel that way, since they were very happy with the advertising, they had called Noah to ask if he was down to come in for another half of a shift for which he’d get a small bonus on top of the normal payment. When they told Patton, he seemed relieved indeed.  
At a quarter past eight Noah arrived. Patton had gotten a bit restless because he wasn’t sure whether or not the meal would be ready in time. Noah assured him that, since it was one of the standard menus, he was sure that Patton would finish it in time. When Patton still looked doubtful and explained that it was harder since he wouldn’t be in the kitchen all the time, he offered to help if necessary. But Patton declined that. He knew that Robin had called in Noah to work in his place and it wouldn’t help at all if Noah got occupied with his dinner as well.  
Luckily the menu was ordered multiple times that evening, enabling Patton to make some preparations while making the other customers’ meals.  
The menu he was preparing consisted of a starter, being a shrimp salad, and baked salmon with a crust that consisted of herbs and breadcrumbs as the main course. The dessert would be his favorite to make; a chocolate soufflé. It was a bit challenging, but definitely worth the trouble.

The moment Noah arrived at his work Patton practically dropped what he was working on, thanked him for coming, and got to the dinner he was making for himself and his three friends. Noah caught himself, several times (as usual…) just watching his coworker. Every time he silently scolded himself for letting his thoughts wander off. He wasn’t even sure whether or not he would ever even have a chance with his coworker. Besides, he didn’t even know whether there was any kind of policy against dating at the restaurant. He didn’t dare ask, since he knew he wasn’t very good at hiding his crush. If he were to ask, everyone else would immediately understand. He wanted to tell Patton himself.  
However, when he walked past Patton’s table while serving he noticed that one of the guests might turn out to be competition. He decided to ask Sammy if she’d noticed the same, since she was better able to tell when someone had a crush.  
‘Sammy? Do you think that the three friends Patton invited might be two friends and a boyfriend?’  
‘Now that you mention it, the guy in the glasses, huh? Why, looking for potential competition?’  
‘What? How do you mean?’  
‘Oh, come on, dude! You like Patton, it’s obvious! Go talk to him if you really want to know.’  
Noah was frightened out of his mind to just walk up to Patton and tell him, but he figured it was probably the best way to get it over with. So when Patton started bringing plates to the kitchen and cleaning up while his friends were waiting outside the kitchen, he tapped him on the shoulder.  
‘Can I talk to you for a second, Pat?’  
‘For sure! What’s up?’  
‘So, I don’t really know how to tell you this, didn’t plan anything, and I’m nervous as heck, but here goes I suppose…’  
Patton waited patiently, knowing what was coming, giving his coworker time to build up the courage.  
‘I really like you and I was wondering if you are single? If so, maybe we could go out or something?’  
Patton gave him a soft smile.  
‘I kinda expected this to happen at some point. You’re a nice guy, Noah, and I’m single, but I’m afraid that I don’t really like you in that way.’  
‘Okay, yeah, sorry.’  
‘It’s okay, I’d love to stay friends and maybe hang out, I don’t mind your company at all, just not in that way.’  
‘I get it. Does it have anything to do with the guy with the glasses? Just curious.’  
‘With Logan? Not that I know of.’  
‘Oh, well, it kinda looks like he likes you. Maybe I’m wrong, but Sammy noticed something as well.’  
With that he turned away to finish cleaning, leaving Patton slightly worried he might have hurt his colleague’s feelings.

WARNING, some violence incoming, summary in the endnotes.

The four were walking home, not far from the center of the city, where the restaurant was. When they went around a darker corner, they suddenly faced three men in dark clothes, stopping them.  
‘I think you four know what is going on, hand over your money and valuables, please,’ the man in the middle said.  
He had a scarf in front of his face to make him harder to recognize and long, dirty, black hair. The man on the left had a scarf as well and had dark-blond hair. He stepped slightly more to the right in order to give the four the feeling of being surrounded. The man on the right was darker and didn’t have a scarf, but had his collar up.  
Patton started searching in his pockets, intimidated by the three muggers, but Logan placed a hand on his arm to stop him. He turned to the muggers and simply asked:  
‘Why?’  
It stayed silent for a moment. Then Virgil spoke up as well.  
‘Yes, I would like to know that too. Why on earth would we give you our money?’  
The man with the black hair started laughing, the other two joined in quickly.  
‘“Why?” they ask! I thought that the situation was clear, gentlemen, do I need to explain?’  
Logan and Virgil stood calmly in front of their friends, waiting for him to continue.  
‘See, boys, we are robbing you, and if you don’t want to cooperate, people might get hurt.’  
Virgil looked at his brother.  
‘Do you think he’s telling the truth?’  
‘Yes, but I don’t think he understands in what way exactly it is true.’  
Virgil grinned, then looked back at the, now confused, muggers.  
‘No, I don’t think we’ll cooperate,’ Virgil told the muggers. A split second later, Logan punched the unfortunate leader on the jaw, almost knocking him out. He used the man’s body to shove the darker man against the wall, while Virgil kicked the blonde in his stomach and knocked him out by pulling his knee up, against his chin.  
Next thing the muggers knew was that they laid on a pile against the wall, and their ‘victims’ walked past them, continuing their way home.

END DANGER ZONE

When they were a couple of blocks away, Roman started speaking.  
‘I didn’t know you two were that strong. Vampire super strength, or what?’  
‘Don’t know, Princey, maybe.’  
A few moments later Patton said:  
‘Do you think they’re okay?’  
‘I’m pretty sure they’re not, and I’m happy with that.’  
‘Virge!’  
‘What?’  
‘It’s not okay to hurt people and even less okay to be glad about that!’  
‘Well, it isn’t okay to threaten others either, is it?’  
‘But-’  
‘It was self-defense, Pat. Plus, I was not going to just walk away without teaching them that if you say: “if you don’t want to cooperate, people might get hurt,” you need to specify who exactly you mean with “people”.’  
Roman started laughing. The others looked at him, a bit confused and surprised.  
‘You’re amazing, Virge, “specify who exactly you mean with ‘people’”. I love it!’  
‘What else did you think I was going to say?’  
‘Maybe something about not messing with people if you don’t know how well able they are to defend themselves?’  
‘Oh. Yeah. That too, I suppose.’  
After that Roman laughed even louder. Virgil looked very confused.  
‘Was that really that funny?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the danger zone, they are stopped by three muggers and Logan and Virgil fight them off with surprising strength.


	4. Confusing Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan talk with the other two about their crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangely, it was a pain to start this chapter. But when I started, it didn't stop, so this one is longer than usual.

After Roman’s first drawing lesson, he could often be found either in his room practicing or in the living room drawing whoever he could see. He did notice that when multiple people were in the room he usually chose to draw Virgil. He used to tell himself that it was because he wanted to draw as many portraits of him as possible to be able to make a nice timeline with drawings. But if he was completely honest with himself, he wasn’t so sure any more…   
It was the same this time, he sat in the living room at the dining table. Virgil sat on the couch, he was on his phone. Logan sat in one of the chairs, reading. Patton was in the kitchen, making dinner, but he was moving all the time, so he wasn’t an option anyway. This was definitely not the first time he’d seen this exact setting, and most definitely not the first time in this setting he’d chosen to draw Virgil. Last time he’d drawn his friend in this position he had compared the drawing with his first attempt and was pleased to see, as Virgil had predicted, a big improvement.  
Logan closed his book but didn’t stand up yet. He looked over at Roman, noticing that he was, once again, drawing his brother. After a moment he stood up and moved to the table to see how Roman’s drawing was coming together. It looked quite good in his eyes, better than he could do, way better than Roman’s first attempt.  
‘What do you think, L?’  
‘It looks great, Roman. I can see the progress you’ve made over the past weeks.’  
‘Thanks! I want to make a timeline at some point, so you can see it all at once, but I need more drawings for that.’  
‘Dinner’s ready in five, kiddos!’  
‘Ok, I’ll clean up!’  
During dinner, Logan was somewhat absent. He was going over everything he knew and, when he was done with his food, he arrived with 72,4% certainty at the conclusion that Roman had a crush on Virgil.

The next day, a Monday, Roman waited until Virgil had gone to work and then knocked on Patton’s door.  
‘Hey, Kiddo, what’s up?’  
‘Can I talk to you for a sec, Pat?’  
‘Sure, come in!’  
Roman walked in and closed the door behind him. Patton sat down on his bed and invited Roman to take his chair.  
‘So, what’s on your mind?’  
‘I’m… a bit confused, Pat.’  
‘About?’  
Roman stayed silent for a moment, he had a feeling about how Patton was going to react, but there wasn’t a way out anymore.  
‘...Virgil.’  
‘Oh my goodness, you like him! I knew it! That’s so adorable!’  
Roman couldn’t help but grin. His feeling was precisely right.  
‘I’m not surprised at your reaction in the slightest, but that’s what I’m confused about; I’ve had crushes in the past, but this feels strange, so I’m not sure what it is.’  
‘Okay, then we’re going to figure it out, Kiddo. Let’s start as straightforward as possible: do you like him? Don’t overthink, just what pops up first and second.’  
‘First and second?’  
‘First thought tells you who you could be, second thought tells you who you actually are.’  
‘Ok, I’ll need some more explanation about that later. First thought is “Yes”, second thought is “I suppose so…?”  
‘Well, those are both positive in a way! A bit less straightforward; what’s different from other crushes?’  
‘Not sure…’  
‘Take your time.’  
Roman thought about that question for a while, what wás different? Virgil was a vampire, to start with… He also was a very different kind of person, less similar to him, less dramatic, not much of a theater guy, those things… He told Patton both of those thoughts.  
‘The second one is the one I maybe can help with, because the first one is new to me as well…’  
‘I have only had crushes on those types in the past, so why is it Virgil now?’  
‘Well, not meant to offend, but how much did you hang out with other types before we moved in with Logan and Virgil?’  
‘Fair point…’  
‘Have you got any idea why you are so hesitant about it this time?’  
Roman remained silent for a few seconds, a thought had started to form.  
‘I’m afraid I only like him because he’s a vampire and I’m curious about him.’

That night, around 2 am, Virgil and Logan were still awake. They were sitting in the living room, Virgil at the table, drawing one of his bigger projects on request. He was quite pleased with how it was coming together. He had asked his client if he could keep the reference pictures to make one of his own drawings, a bit more in his own style. She had agreed on the condition he would send a picture of the final product since she was curious to see him go all out. His style was basically darkening everything out a lot, in both senses of the word. He planned on trying to illustrate what he went through during one of his panic attacks.   
Virgil stopped for a moment to give his fingers a rest. He looked up to see his brother sitting in one of the armchairs. He was holding a book and looking at it, but his eyes weren’t moving.  
‘Interesting book, L?’  
Logan looked up.  
‘Sorry?’  
‘I asked if the book is interesting.’  
‘Oh, eh, well-’  
He was cut off.   
‘You weren’t really reading, were you? Thinking about someone?’  
Logan shot him a deadly glare. He had indeed been thinking about ‘someone’ and he was pretty sure that Virgil knew exactly who that someone was. It wasn’t even worth arguing about anymore.

That Wednesday, Logan heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to find Roman.  
‘Hey, Logan, can I talk to you for a moment?’  
‘Come in, I’m in the middle of something, but that can wait. Let me save and I’ll be with you.’  
Roman sat down on the side of Logan’s bed while his roommate quickly clicked a couple of times and then closed his laptop.  
‘So, weird questions maybe, so I’ll explain a bit; I think I like Virgil, but I’m not entirely sure.’  
‘How come? Last Sunday, during dinner, I counted up everything and came on a 72,4% certainty that you like him. I had my suspicions.’  
Roman stared at him before saying unbelieving:  
‘...74,2%? You calculated it that precisely? No, nevermind, don’t explain. I had two questions. First off, could we do some research sometime? Virgil was very right when he said that in every story with vampires they have different characteristics, so I want to know what’s true and what’s just rubbish.’  
‘That sounds like an excellent idea. When?’  
‘Not sure, sometime soon, whenever we have time.’  
‘That sounds fine, you had another question?’  
‘Yes, this is about Virgil, what kind of stuff does he like apart from drawing? I think I want to do something for him when I’m sure I like him.’  
‘I see, well, you know he likes Disney, he’s on Tumblr a lot, what kind of things would you like to know?’  
‘Favorite things, like, do you know his favorite animal?’  
‘I think it’s safe to say that that would be black cats.’  
‘Typical. Other things, color, music, that kind of thing?’  
‘You may have guessed he likes purple and black, he has barely had anything else in his wardrobe in the last few centuries. I know his favorite band is Evanescence, second is My Chemical Romance, sometimes he also listens to Panic! at the Disco and I’m sure that there is more I cannot name right now. But I believe he likes classical music as well, not sure which period exactly, but mostly pieces for piano.’  
‘Got it, anything else?’  
‘Well, he thinks I don’t know this, but he really likes to experiment with make-up and nail polish sometimes. Mostly eyeshadow with dark colors, emo-style.’  
Roman grinned.  
‘How come I’m not that surprised, considering his taste in music and clothing.’

Thursday night Virgil and Logan sat in the living room again, but Virgil noticed that Logan sat in the other armchair, facing away from him.  
‘Lo?’  
‘Yes?’  
‘You okay?’  
‘Why wouldn’t I be?’  
‘I don’t know, maybe I’ve gone too far? I have been teasing you a lot, I know that,’ Virgil said while standing up from the table and sitting down on the couch.  
‘I just don’t think he likes me back, I’ll have to get over it.’  
‘What? No! Why? You haven’t even tried yet!’  
‘I’m afraid to try, I do not want to ruin the friendship we have.’  
‘Patton is way too forgiving and kind to just push you away and you know that.’  
‘Fine, but how? I don’t have the slightest clue.’  
‘Well, I’m not an expert either, but try figuring out his love language. I think that’s somewhere to start.’  
‘Excuse me, love language?’  
‘It’s a miracle, I know something you don’t.’  
‘Not really my area.’  
‘Whatever you say. Anyway, there are five of them and it’s the way you express love best. They are “words of affection”, “acts of service”, “gift giving”, “quality time” and “physical touch”. Most people have one or two main ones. If you have two that means that the way you “hear” love best is a different one than the way you “speak” love best. Did this make any sense at all? I’m not as good at explaining things as you are.’  
‘I think I understand. Do you have some examples? What is yours for instance?’  
‘Mine is quality time, I think yours is acts of service.’  
Logan took some time to go over this new information. He figured that Virgil was probably right about his love language.  
‘Just to clear this up, this is not just about romantic love?’  
‘No, could be any form of love.’  
‘Noted. Any idea what Patton’s might be?’  
‘I’m not sure yet, it could be acts of service as well. He loves making us breakfast and everything.’  
‘But he is always the first to stop you when you’re talking bad about yourself. So that would be a form of words of affection.’  
‘And he’s definitely the most touchy and cuddly of all of us.’  
‘He has come up to me multiple times when you and Roman were at work to bake something or play a game or something, so there is quality time as well.’  
‘Which one are we missing?’  
‘Gift giving.’  
‘Could you consider the dinner at his work a gift?’  
‘I’m not certain, but I feel like we could come up with several examples if we thought about it for a while.’  
‘Well, at least we now know for sure that Patton is the literal embodiment of love.’  
‘Didn’t we know that already?’  
‘Fair, anyway, I’m afraid that you’ll just have to try some stuff and see what works best?’  
‘Very well. One last question, why do you know this? Did some research?’  
‘What? I-’  
‘Try using your own advice sometime soon, my dearest brother.’  
And with that Logan went to his room and left a confused Virgil in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at a normal tempo and also at writing whatever I feel like. Luckily, I have most of the coming chapter and I'm working on the chapter after, so I might be able to get back to one chapter a day.


	5. The List Of Characteristics From Wikipedia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman does some research on what exactly is true about vampires and what isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another long one. I hope I can upload the next chapter tomorrow, but I can't promise anything...

After the conversation Logan and Roman had had, they had agreed to do some research on Saturday evening. While Roman went to the theater for rehearsal, Virgil and Logan took a nap. When they woke up, Patton had prepared an early dinner, as he did every Saturday, before he left for his evening shift at work. He always put plates for the other three in the fridge to warm up in the microwave later.  
Ten minutes after Patton had left, Roman arrived and the three had their dinner immediately. They wanted to start their research as soon as possible. Roman had done some preparations, meaning that he had looked on Wikipedia and copied the list of characteristics he found there.  
‘Okay, I have a list of standard things. Let’s start with the obvious, shall we? The teeth. How exactly do they work?’  
Logan started explaining and Virgil pushed his teeth out.  
‘We have teeth that look very much the same as they are often described. However, we can hide them at will. When we want to, we basically pull them in a bit to make them look like normal teeth.’  
‘Take a look, Princey, we know you’re very curious,’ Virgil said, opening his mouth to allow Roman to take a closer look.  
‘Thanks, Virge.’  
When he was done inspecting Virgil’s teeth, Roman looked at his list again.  
‘Okay, next thing is age. I know you guys have been around for quite some time, but how exactly does that work?’  
‘We were both born in the sixteenth century, even though we’re technically not alive. I was born on August 7, 1504, and Virgil was born on November 23, 1531.’  
‘Wow, so you’re…’  
‘516 and 488 years old.’  
‘Wow… but, okay, if you’re not alive, do you ever die?’  
‘There are very few things that can harm or even kill a vampire, but I don’t believe that we will ever naturally die.’  
‘Do you have any idea how old our parents are, Lo?’  
‘I’m not certain, but I guess that they’re over a thousand years old at least.’  
Roman got a bit lightheaded when Logan said that.  
‘Over a millennium?!’  
‘I would say so, yes.’  
‘Let’s… move on,’ Roman sighed and looked at the list again.  
‘You’ve demonstrated that you have some form of superhuman strength, so we can check that off the list as well. Particularly good senses?’  
‘Not that we’ve noticed, but not sure, try it out?’  
‘Sure, I know something for hearing: I’ll stand on one side of the apartment, you guys on the other side and I’ll whisper something. Let’s see if you can hear.’  
They stood up and Roman moved to the front door while Virgil and Logan stood in the corner furthest away from there. Virgil nodded that they were ready and he quietly whispered:  
‘Can you hear me?’  
It was a very unoriginal sentence, so he hid his mouth a bit with his hands. Logan shook his head.  
‘Try again without your hands in front of your mouth?’  
Roman nodded and thought about a sentence they wouldn’t guess or lip-read. He decided to risk it and whispered again:  
‘I really like you, Virgil.’  
However, Logan shook his head again.  
‘I think we have found our first false fact.’  
‘Do you think we should test smell, or are we going to assume that that’s rubbish as well?’  
‘Don’t think it’s necessary, Princey, because when I’m standing on this side of the room I can’t smell that you need a shower anymore.’  
‘Hey!’  
Virgil chuckled, then dropped himself on the couch again.  
‘Next on the list is ‘very good reflexes’.’  
‘The first time I baked with Patton he dropped the eggs and was surprised I managed to catch them all, so I guess that there is at least some truth in there.’  
‘Checked off, hypnosis?’  
‘That’s a common one, but I haven’t tried, have you, L?’  
‘No, but I believe Father told me about it. Some can do it, some cannot.’  
‘That’s interesting, you two should try it, then.’  
‘Later, Princey, one thing at a time.’  
‘Sure, moving onto transforming, bats?’  
‘Yeah, bats, wanna see?’  
‘Yes!’  
Virgil didn’t stand up but suddenly popped into a bat laying on the couch. He left just enough time for Roman to make a delighted sound before Virgil transformed back. He wasn’t sitting normally anymore but nearly fell headfirst off the couch.  
‘I really shouldn’t randomly transform, could’ve expected this.’  
‘That’s so cool, so you can fly as well?’  
‘Yeah? What else are we supposed to do as bats?’  
‘True, but in some descriptions you can also fly in human form, ever tried that?’  
‘Mother does that, doesn’t she, L?’  
‘Yes, she’s quite dramatic. I believe that we can, but most of us prefer to use bat form because the chance to be seen gets a lot lower.’  
Virgil grinned, thinking about the way his mother usually took off.  
‘She stands in the window, like in Titanic, and then just falls forward.’  
The brothers smiled, thinking about their mother, and Roman fought the urge to ask for a demonstration. Logan looked back at the list.  
‘What is the next one?’  
‘Weather manipulation.’  
‘Random.’  
‘We cannot manipulate the weather in any way.’  
‘If we could I wouldn’t be going to work in the rain, would I?’  
‘Makes sense.’  
Roman turned to the list again and felt a slight blush on his cheeks.  
‘They say that vampires are extremely attractive…’  
Logan arched an eyebrow and Virgil grinned.  
‘Well, what do you think, Princey?’  
‘You know what; I agree, Stormcloud.’  
Virgil looked very surprised at that compliment and awkwardly looked away. Logan looked at his brother and friends back and forth, knowing that tonight it would be his brother’s turn to get teased with a crush. He took the list from the coffee table.  
‘Commanding animals? That would be very useful, but I’m afraid that that is made up as well.’  
‘Yeah, I’ve read about that several times. It’s funny to read about it actually. Creates some sort of made-up vampire for me too.’  
Logan handed Roman the list again, since he was using it to make notes.  
‘Moving onto weaknesses then, guys; garlic.’  
‘Disgusting, we get sick, but not deadly or anything.’  
‘Unless you force us to eat a strand of raw garlic, but I do not think that that would be very healthy for you either.’  
‘No, how about crosses and crucifixes?’  
‘Not that I know of, why?’  
‘I suppose that is because people thought that vampires were some sort of demons, so they’re scared of crosses or crucifixes. Makes sense.’  
‘I suppose so, but I can’t remember applying for a job as a demon.’  
Roman grinned and moved onto the next point.  
‘Crossing running water without help?’  
‘What?’  
‘I’ll take that as a no, think you would’ve noticed if it was the case.’  
‘But where did that even come from?’  
‘I’ll look it up, no idea. Silver?’  
‘Now that’s a dangerous one. Not sure if I should’ve told you that in case you ever change your mind.’  
‘Not planning to, you’re way too cool.’  
Virgil raised an eyebrow while Logan elaborated:  
‘Silver burns and paralyzes us at the same time, so we can’t pull it off and just have to wait until someone else pulls it off or it falls off while it is burning our skin. Needless to say, it hurts a lot.’  
Roman pulled a painful face before continuing.  
‘Now I’m a bit confused about this next one myself, sunlight?’  
‘I think you’ve figured we can’t go out tanning, hence our extremely pale skin, but when it’s overcast and we’re wearing enough clothes it’s fine.’  
‘Aha, next, what’s the deal with mirrors? I’ve seen your reflections, so it’s not completely true, is it?’  
‘Okay, Logan researched this, it is one of the rare things in life that make sense.’  
‘The first mirrors were made out of silver, it was no surprise that we had no reflection in those. That’s where it came from. Modern mirrors, however, are made out of other materials, therefore, we have a reflection in those.’  
‘You’re right, Virge, that actually makes a lot of sense. Okay, best for last, wooden stake.’  
‘Wouldn’t you die if someone pierced your heart with a stick?’  
‘I mean, yeah, but you guys said that there isn’t much that can kill a vampire The garlic and sunlight turn out to be less effective than in the stories, so just to be sure.’  
‘What did you expect? That it would feel like a splinter, or what?’  
Roman laughed. But he was still curious about some other things.  
‘So you’re saying that there isn’t much that can kill a vampire, what if someone shot you?’  
‘Well, we have a story about that. Virgil is the best at telling it.’  
‘I’m listening.’  
Virgil grinned and started telling the story.  
‘The first time someone of our family got in touch with firearms was, not very surprisingly, our uncle Edward. He got into a fight with some random dude. Basically, said dude pulled out a gun and shot him. He always told us we should have seen the look on the guy’s face when dear uncle Edward just looked down at the hole in his chest and walked up to him to have dinner. The hole was gone a few days later. There was only a scar left he showed us once.’  
Roman looked a little skeptical, but Logan grinned.  
‘He also told us every time he told the story how he bit the guy while he was looking at his gun wondering what was wrong with it.’  
Virgil laughed, he’d forgotten about that bit.  
‘Are you sure he was telling the truth? He sounds like one of those who “stretch the truth a bit” to me.’  
Virgil immediately agreed.  
‘Oh, yes, he absolutely is, but we know that this one is true. I asked him the same, I didn’t believe it. Guess what he did.’  
‘No idea?’  
‘He gave me a gun, with the most serious look that I’d ever seen on his face, and told me to try it.’  
‘And you tried it?’  
‘Roman, he gave a 150-year-old a gun and told him to shoot it at him, how on earth wouldn’t I have fired it?’  
All three started to laugh.   
‘So, do you have some way to convert ages? Like, if you were human, how old were you approximately at that point?’  
‘About 7 years old? Do you have a formula for it or something, L?’  
‘I’m working on it, for now dividing by 20 works, but the first couple of decades it goes faster than later on.’  
‘I see. Well, guys, unlike you two, I’m supposed to sleep at night, so I’ll see you tomorrow.’


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton proposes a vampire-themed movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, but I wanted to upload it anyway. I didn't feel like it would get any longer. I set a goal of 1K words per chapter for myself. This one is just beneath, but I figured the two previous ones make up for it. Enjoy a quite fluffy chapter!

When Patton learned about the research Roman had done with the two vampires, he proposed to have a vampire-themed movie night on Friday. That week Logan and Roman had put all the facts and fables they knew of in a document to keep track of everything. Roman had insisted on putting the fables in there as well. He claimed that it was good to know what people believed, even if it wasn’t true and Logan couldn’t really argue with that reasoning. Patton quickly read through the document while the others set up the movie night. Logan had ordered pizza and Roman and Virgil were discussing the movie they were going to watch. Eventually, they settled on ‘Interview With The Vampire’. Roman had found a list with ‘The 20 best vampire movies’ online and this one was in third place. It was about a man in the eighteenth century named Louis who is attacked by a vampire. He agrees to be turned into a vampire because he is going through a depressing period in his life. However, he couldn’t stand the thought of killing people and fed on the blood of animals.  
The pizza arrived and they settled in the pile of pillows Virgil had constructed, this time with Roman’s help. Logan and Patton sat on the couch, Virgil sat down on the ground next to them. Roman hesitated for a moment before settling on the ground on the other side.

When the credits came on screen, Roman and Logan started discussing and Virgil and Patton listened to their friends, occasionally adding to the conversation. They continued talking long after the credits had finished and Patton started to feel his eyelids getting heavier. Five minutes later he fell asleep on Logan’s shoulder. The last stopped mid-sentence and flushed bright red when he felt Patton’s head on his shoulder. Virgil bit on his lip and looked away, trying not to laugh. Roman looked confused for a second, but then understood what was going on. Looking back, he was surprised he didn’t notice earlier.  
‘How did I not notice?’  
‘Good question, he has the most obvious kind of crush I’ve ever seen.’  
‘Looking back, you’re so right…’  
‘Talk about me like I’m not here, no big deal.’  
‘Sorry.’  
Virgil only grinned and gestured, acting like he put his arm around someone next to him. Logan looked at Patton, sleeping peacefully and back to his brother.  
‘You sure? I don’t want to wake him.’  
‘No, of course not, this is something you’ve daydreamed about probably-’  
‘Falsehood!’  
‘-and yes, I’m sure. Even if he wakes up, he’d probably fall asleep again right away.’  
Logan carefully freed his arm and put it softly around his crush. As Virgil had predicted Patton moved a bit, but didn’t wake up. He sighed with relief and decided that he wouldn’t move until Patton woke up, no matter what happened.

The next morning Patton woke up with Logan’s arm still wrapped around him. Logan had slept a few hours and had woken up about half an hour earlier than Patton.  
‘Logan, I’m sorry! I-’  
‘It’s fine, Patton, you fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you up.’  
‘But did you sleep at all? You could have woken me up for a minute to go to bed.’  
‘I didn’t think it was necessary, and I have slept. A little less than usual maybe, but enough.’  
‘Sorry.’  
‘Really, it’s fine, Pat, I didn’t mind at all.’  
That moment Roman came out of his room.  
‘Good morning, Love Birds!’  
Both Patton and Logan turned red and the first quickly got up from the couch to make breakfast. He had a long day of work in front of him and was surprised to feel better rested than ever, even though he hadn’t slept in a proper bed.

The others didn’t see Roman much that day. He was in his room thinking about his possible crush. Did he actually like Virgil? That was the big question. Eventually, he figured that if he only liked him because he was a vampire, he probably would’ve liked Logan as well. The longer he thought about it, the more certain he became. On top of everything were the things he liked most about his friend not the vampire-traits, but the little things about his personality.   
He started brainstorming about something he could give Virgil when he felt ready to confess his feelings. Some of his first ideas were a painting or even a song. However, he wasn’t very good at painting yet and it would be too similar to the timeline. The song stayed on the list with ideas for a little longer, but eventually got crossed out as well. He preferred giving him a physical thing, but what? Bake something? He would need Patton’s help and he wanted to do it by himself. A story? About what? If he was going to do that he would probably write something about them two, but he didn’t want to give the impression he had everything planned out already. What had Logan said he liked again? Disney, Tumblr, black cats, black and purple, Evanescence, MCR, piano music, and some other things.   
After several hours of brainstorming an idea struck his mind. It occurred to him when he saw his self-made costume for one of his plays on top of his closet. He could make Virgil some piece of clothing. He knew which colors and what style he liked, he justs had to slightly give his own spin to it.  
He grabbed a piece of paper and began to sketch some ideas. After a couple of failed sketches, he settled on a jacket. He would use a hoodie with a zipper and front pockets. Black, obviously. Then, the purple. How was he going to include that? He started brainstorming again, but nothing seemed to work the way he wanted it to. Eventually, he had to give up. He would try again sometime soon.


	7. Bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan discusses their need for blood with Roman and him and Virgil tell the others a bit about their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it took me ages to get the idea for the second part of this chapter, then it took me ages to get the right names. But we're done. It's not checked, so there might very well be a typo here and there.
> 
> Edit: When we were checking I realized I missed the last page while copy-pasting. It's in there now.

About a week after Roman had done his research, Logan asked him for a blood monster. He was trying to find a good alternative for the blood he and his brother needed. Several of his questions he wasn’t able to give a scientific answer to, which bothered him a lot. Like, why didn’t the blood of animals like mice satisfy them as much as human blood? Mammals have very similarly structured blood, so what was the big difference? There had to be something he’d overlooked. He explained this to Roman when he asked what his blood was needed for. His friend had something interesting to say about the situation.  
‘What surprises me is that you’re trying to find a scientific answer to a question about vampires. What is so scientific about a species that can transform into bats and survive on blood only?’  
‘I could explain everything up until this point in at least a semi-scientific way. That’s how we got to the coconut water and vitamins.’  
‘But that didn’t really satisfy either, did it?’  
‘No, but it wasn’t blood.’  
‘Honestly, Lo, I’m afraid you won’t be able to find an answer to that question. Isn’t it a better idea to try and find a way to get yourself some proper blood?’  
‘Perhaps. Where to start? If we assume that it has to be human blood, we cannot just go around asking people if we can have some of their blood, can we?’  
‘You have us, but that isn’t quite enough, is it?’  
‘I’m afraid not.’  
Roman fell silent with a frown on his face. He desperately wanted to help, but he couldn’t think of anything.  
‘Just out of curiosity, you two aren’t willing to kill people for their blood?’  
‘When we grew up our parents taught us to kill people, so it doesn’t bother us as much as you would expect. However, we stopped about a century ago because it became too obvious when someone suddenly died of blood loss.’  
‘Okay, so you could kill if you were sure it remained unseen?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Comforting thought.’  
‘I believe Virgil is even more okay killing people than I am. We believe that is the reason he is our grandfather’s favorite grandchild.’  
‘Typical, I’ve fallen for the unscrupulous killer.’  
‘That seems somewhat over the top. He doesn’t kill for fun, it merely bothers him less when we have to kill someone.’  
‘Yes, I understand. By the way, I’m not sure I want to know, but, your grandfather, how old is he?’  
‘I’d say over 1400 years old at least. 1500 wouldn’t surprise me.’  
‘He’s seen some stuff, that’s for sure…’

When Logan mentioned their grandfather, Roman got curious once again. What did a vampire family look like? They didn’t die, so how did that work? That evening, during dinner, he asked the brothers about it.  
‘So, how does a vampire family work? You mentioned your grandfather to me, how far back do you know your family?’  
Logan gestured that Virgil would have to answer because he was eating.  
‘Well, I know that there are, or have been at least, families that lived all together in the same house. So some of the children saw their great-great-grandparents every day. Some very old vampires choose to take a stake through the heart because they’re tired of their existence, but most of them just keep going. Our family splits up every couple of generations, the youngest leave to find a new place to live and a part of the family comes with them and a part stays in the old house. We were the next to find a new home, that’s why we’re here in the first place.’  
‘So, your great-great-grandparents are still alive?’  
‘Most of them, probably. Not sure, I don’t think I know any of them personally.’  
‘Okay, you’ve told us something about some uncle named Edward, your mother, and your grandfather. How does all of this work? I’m curious, sorry, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.’  
‘Wait, grandfather? I must have missed that.’  
Logan took over with explaining, allowing Virgil to eat something as well.  
‘Yes, I mentioned that we believe the reason Virgil is our grandfather’s favorite might be that he is bothered least by killing people out of all of his grandchildren.’  
Patton looked somewhat shocked at Virgil. He, in response, gestured to wait until he cleared his mouth, so he could explain himself.  
‘We, ehh… Our parents taught us to kill when we were younger. None of us ever enjoyed it, but they told us it was necessary to survive; we need blood and they said that we couldn’t leave our victims alive. It does make some sense, as not all people are as stoked about being bitten as our dear Princey. They warned us that if we didn’t kill, our victims would come after us eventually. I think I’m bothered the least because the idea of being chased by a crowd of farmers with pitchforks was scary enough for me to cancel out the disgust and everything around the actual killing.’  
Patton moved uncomfortably in his seat. Logan decided to change the topic and come back to their family tree. He grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing a family tree to help him go over everyone without making it all too complicated.  
‘Our actual surname is Sanders, but our parents asked us to use a different one as long as we’re looking for a place. That’s why we’re going by Turner at the moment. Our parents are named Genevieve and Athan. Uncle Edward is our father’s younger brother. Their parents are called Edmund and Regina Sanders. They’re quite conservative about basically everything. Our father’s family wasn’t all too supportive at the beginning of Father marrying Mother.’  
‘Oh?’  
Virgil took over explaining while Logan continued drawing the family tree.  
‘Her family was more open to humans and was okay with transforming humans and everything. The Sanders family not so much, they’re a little like the Slytherin pure-blood families in Harry Potter. You could say that they’re the Malfoys and Mother’s family are the Weasleys.’  
‘So, a family of vampires, but open to humans?’  
‘Pretty much so, yeah.’  
‘Sounds like those two families wouldn’t get along very well, a bit of a Romeo and Juliet scenario, isn’t it?’  
‘Kinda, they’re okay with each other now, still not besties, but they can be in the same house without burning it down, so to speak.’  
The others grinned at his joke. Logan considered the way of phrasing the relationship and concluded that it was perhaps one of the best ways of describing it.

‘The grandfather Logan mentioned is our father’s father. He is this typical stern and actually a slightly frightening elderly man. I think out of all the vampires I know, I’d take him if I had to choose the Dracula. Another reason would be that he calls himself a count.’  
‘Really? Has he read the story? Could’ve given him some inspiration…’  
‘No, we left before the book was even written, remember? He might like it if we told him about it, but he definitely came up with it himself…’  
Logan finished drawing.   
‘On the right side, we have the Sanders family, on the left the Curtis family, our mother’s family. Her parents are called Morvyn and Augusta Curtis.’  
From their mother’s dot, two dotted lines connected her to two other dots on her generation. They weren’t connected to any of the other dots on the family tree and the one on the left was crossed out. Patton frowned.  
‘Who are those dots, Logan?’  
‘Our mother-made aunts. She’d always been upset she didn’t have any siblings, so when she was around 400 years old, she ‘made’ herself two sisters. The first one, Bianca, survived, the second one, Viviana, didn’t.’  
‘Oh. Sorry.’  
‘We’ve never known her.’  
‘Still, sorry.’  
After that Roman and Patton didn’t find out much about their friends’ family for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny little thing that happened while writing:  
> So, here I was, looking up good surnames and I find this site for writers to generate surnames. I fill in Virgil, 1531, vampire (yes that was something you could choose), etc, etc and press enter. I get a list and, I shit you not, 16th place: "Virgil Sanders".  
> So me continues with Logan, didn't get it a second time. I already had Edward's name, so I tried him as well, no Sanders again. However, I hadn't changed the year of birth. I change it back to Logan, 1504, and behold, "Logan Sanders".  
> Third time's the charm, Edward, 1043... and fate had decided, "Edward Sanders".  
> Of course, I had to take the name after that...


	8. You can never go wrong with Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton plays Uno with Virgil and asks about where they stayed before moving in. Also, Roman attempts painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for a few days, it was a busy week for school. I hope that I will be able to write more coming week, but I can't promise anything.

The next Tuesday, after breakfast, Patton asked Virgil to play a game with him. When they moved in he had brought several games to play together but he hadn’t played with Virgil yet.   
‘Sure, Pat. What game?’  
‘Your choice! I have Scrabble, Ludo, Chess, Clue, Monopoly, Uno, Rummikub, Set, Skip-Boo and of course also cards, so there's a ton more games.’  
‘Wow, that’s a lot. What was the one before the cards?’  
‘Oh, I have a ton more, but these are the best for two players. You mean Skip-Boo? It’s a card game with numbers, you have to continue counting up with the cards in your hand. It’s a bit hard to explain without the cards, you wanna try, or do you prefer to play something you know already?’  
‘You can never go wrong with Uno, am I right? I’d probably like to learn that other game sometime soon, but not right now.’  
‘Sure thing, Kiddo, Uno it is!’  
They set up the game, discussed the rules for a bit, and started playing. After a few rounds, Patton asked Virgil about something from a while ago.  
‘I was wondering, where did you stay when you were kicked out of your old apartment? Your parents?’  
Virgil answered a bit unwillingly. He knew that Patton wouldn’t like the answer.  
‘Not our parents, we went back to our cave.’  
‘Your cave?’  
‘We lived there a long time ago when it was common to believe in vampires. It was too dangerous to live in a normal house, that was too much out in the open. Nowadays it’s more of a hideout or a place for storage.’  
‘Wait, you lived outside?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘You said you had a place to stay!’  
‘We had.’  
‘A cave doesn’t sound like a proper place to stay to me! Wasn’t it cold?’  
‘We never said it was a proper place, and no, it wasn’t cold. It was July and we slept in bat-form.’  
‘Upside down from the ceiling?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘How on earth can you sleep in that position?’  
‘Well, it’s not very comfy, but it’s manageable.’  
Patton didn’t say anything and played another card.  
‘Hey, Pat? It was fine. If you want to worry about someone, take Logan; he had to work in that cave. I’m out!’  
‘Wait, what?’  
‘You were too busy worrying about us to notice I didn’t say Uno.’  
Patton laughed.  
‘Darn! Another game? I want revenge.’  
‘Sure. You’re not gonna get it, though.’  
They reshuffled the cards and started playing again. Virgil wanted to talk about something else and saw a chance to help his brother.  
‘Out of curiosity, Patton, do you have any idea what your love language is? I’ve tried to figure out everyone else’s but yours is hard.’  
‘Love language?’  
‘The way you express or feel love best. There are five; words of affection, acts of service, gift-giving, quality time, and physical touch.’  
‘Okay, ehm, why is mine harder than others’?’  
‘Because you use all of them equally.’  
‘I see, so what is mine, then?’  
‘I think you can take the language you hear best.’  
‘Wait, what exactly do you mean by that?’  
‘Which one makes you feel most loved?’  
‘Ohh, I get it. That’s a good question. Let me think.’  
He played another card and thought about it for a while.   
‘I can’t decide between words of affection and physical touch. The thing is that I love spending time, doing things for, and giving gifts to friends and family. I think those three are more like long term ones. The words and touch are more short term to make me really feel special, does this make any sense at all?’  
‘I think so. Uno.’  
‘What? Again?’  
‘I told you you weren’t going to get revenge.’  
‘You’re not there yet! There! Draw four and the color is red.’  
‘Dammit.’

That night, when the two vampires sat in the living room, Virgil passed the new information about Patton’s love language on to his brother.  
‘Every language works but words of affection and physical touch are short term and the other three are more long term.’  
‘I see, what should I do next?’  
‘Not sure, up to you. But if you’re planning on confessing, use at least one of the short-term ones.’  
‘Thank you, Virgil.’  
‘Welcome.’  
Logan stood up and went to his room. He used the rest of the night to try and form a plan on what he was going to do. He wasn’t sure whether or not he was totally ready to confess his feelings. At some point, he considered asking Roman for help, but turned down the idea. His brother was teasing him enough as it was and he didn’t need another person to drop hints about his crush around Patton.  
Words of affection and physical touch… He didn’t think walking up to Patton out of nowhere and hugging him would convey the full message. Thus, he settled on the idea that íf he was going to confess to him sometime soon, he would probably use words of affection. Perhaps in combination with some of the other languages. Luckily, words of affection was probably the love language he was most comfortable with after acts of service, since he had a slightly larger vocabulary than the average person.

The next day, Roman wanted to try to paint something. However, he was too impatient to wait for Virgil to come home. So, he brought a canvas from his work and took a couple of brushes and some acrylic paint from Virgil’s room. His friend had told him that acrylic was the best to start with, so he took a piece of cardboard for a pallet and a glass of water from the kitchen.  
He sat down in front of his mirror and started painting himself.   
When Virgil came home, he was greeted by Patton who told him that Roman had asked for him. Somewhat confused he knocked on his door. The door opened and revealed a relieved Roman.  
‘Virgil! I, ehh, so I tried to paint today and it didn’t go very well…’  
‘Can I see?’  
‘Sure, but it’s absolutely terrible.’  
He showed Virgil his canvas. Virgil smiled softly. He could see the typical first-try mistakes. He had an idea to make Roman feel a little better about himself. He had talent after all, he just couldn’t see it himself.  
‘You’ve made the mistakes I had expected you would make, but it’s not as bad as you think it is. You wanna see my first painting?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Come.’  
Virgil led him to his room and took his first-ever painting out of his closet. It was a painting of a fruit bowl.  
‘My teacher saved this one as well. You have to understand that it’s hard to just start painting without sketching first. I didn’t do that either, so the proportions are all off. The other thing that will help you improve a lot is not to use ‘natural’ black. Always use dark brown, dark grey, or something like that. Last thing for now, shading works very differently. It’s hard to explain without paint, but it’s more about mixing the right colors in the right amounts than when you're drawing. There it’s mostly creating a smooth transition.’  
‘Your fruit bowl at least looks like a fruit bowl.’  
‘And I can see that you’ve painted yourself, Princey. You really have a lot of potential for this, don’t judge yourself too harshly.’  
Roman smiled.  
‘Thanks, Virge.’  
‘Oh, by the way, Ro?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Please don’t tell others about this painting. Except for my teacher, you’re the only one who’s seen it.’  
‘I feel honored.’  
‘You better.’


	9. You just háve to dress up as fiction vampires!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go shopping for Halloween and run into some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: small threats, a tiny bit of violence, nothing too graphic.
> 
> Human spell check still needs to go over ch. 8 and 9, so there will probably still be some typos and grammar issues. I hope she can read it through tomorrow.

Halloween was coming up and Roman and Patton got very excited. Logan and Virgil were looking forward to a day they could walk around with their teeth out without looking weird. Roman however wasn’t going to let them walk around in normal clothes.  
‘You two just háve to dress up as fiction vampires!’  
‘Sure, Princey, what about you two?’  
‘Oh, I’ll be a mummy and Patton wants to be a werepuppy.’  
‘Suits you, Pat…’  
Logan frowned, he wasn’t so sure yet.  
‘I don’t think I’d like to dress up as myself, I’d prefer something else…’  
‘Like what?’  
‘Dr. Frankenstein perhaps?’  
‘Wait, no, if that’s where you want to go, take the monster! Y’know, the real Frankenstein! But can’t you do that next year? I feel like the first year we know about you two you should show us how vampire-y you can get.’  
‘One moment, did you say that the monster is the “real Frankenstein”?’  
‘Yeah?’  
Logan sighed and decided not to give him a lecture about the fact that so few people knew that the monster’s name wasn’t Frankenstein. Patton agreed with Roman, he really wanted to see them both in full vampire outfits. He knew what he needed to do to convince Logan. He needed his greatest weapon: the puppy eyes.  
‘Logan, will you pléase dress up as an over the top vampire this year?’  
Logan tried desperately to resist and stick with his own idea, but it was hopeless.  
‘Fine…’  
He was rewarded with a broad smile.  
‘Let’s go shopping, then!’  
‘It’s almost 4 pm, won’t the shops be closed already?’  
‘No, most I know are open until 6.’  
‘Let’s go, then.’

When they arrived at the store, it was surprisingly empty considering it was almost Halloween.  
‘It’s not very well-known, but the owners are really nice.’  
They entered and were greeted by a short lady. She had her black hair in which the grey was starting to show clearly in a bun and started smiling when she saw Patton.  
‘Hello, dear, you’re here with more than usual.’  
‘Hi, Marge, may I introduce you to Logan and Virgil, guys, this is Margareth, Marge for short. You already know Roman, right?’  
‘Yes, Patton, lovely to see you again, dear. Welcome at The Costume Castle, how may I help you?’  
‘I know what I want and where to find it, but those three will probably need your help.’  
‘Of course, let me know when you need me.’  
‘We’ll do!’  
With that, Patton disappeared and Marge turned towards the three others.  
‘So, I assume that you need a Halloween costume?’  
‘Yes, please, these two will be vampires and I’d like to be a mummy. I’m going to use old sheets for the bandages and I’ll make the crown with papier-mâché, but I need some make-up.’  
‘Sounds like you know exactly what you want, dear, what shall we look for first?’  
‘I think we both need makeup, so we can go get that first.’  
‘Very well, follow me, please.’  
Marge led them through the shop to a shelf with makeup.  
‘For you, Roman, I suggest this one, I think it has all the colors you need. A tip, look up some pictures online, you can find some nice examples there. I don’t know what exactly you want, but I’m sure you’ll be able to find something.’  
‘Thank you, I think I’m going to look for Patton, you two okay with that?’  
‘Of course, Roman, we’ll see you in a minute.’  
‘See ya!’  
And Roman disappeared as well. Now the two were left with the kind shop owner.  
‘Moving on to you two, vampires you say?’  
‘Yes, please.’  
‘Well, looking at you two, we don’t need a lot of white. How come you’re so pale?’  
‘We have a condition, we’re very sensitive to sunlight.’  
‘Just like a real vampire, that’s a coincidence! What kind of vampire was the plan?’  
‘I have no idea. Because of our condition, Roman insisted upon vampire costumes, but I don’t know what I want exactly. Have you got any ideas, Virgil?’  
Marge turned to the guy in the black hoodie. He hadn’t said anything yet, but had a smirk on his face.  
‘I think I have some ideas…’

When they exited the shop just before closing time with their bags full, Patton told them he didn’t feel like cooking and proposed to get Chinese. Unfortunately, the first restaurant they tried was closed. Logan handed Roman his bag and took out his phone to google where the nearest open restaurant was.  
‘So what exactly did you guys get?’  
‘You’ll see next week, Roman. Have patience.’  
‘Kidding…?’  
‘Absolutely not, Princey, I’ll take that bag, thank you.’  
Roman acted as if he was stabbed in the chest, uttering some offended and hurt noises.  
‘Do you not trust me, Virgil?’  
‘Drama queen.’

It was 10 pm when they finally went home. The closest restaurant was a good 25 minutes away. When they arrived, Logan had proposed to eat there, instead of taking their food home. It was busy, so it took another 30 minutes before they got their food. All in all, everything went slow. On the way home, Logan and Virgil decided to stretch their wings for a bit and fly home. Roman and Patton took their bags after promising Virgil they wouldn’t look inside and the brothers transformed.  
They watched the two vampires fly around them for a bit and continued their way, while the two bats followed them from higher up.  
Suddenly, they heard a voice from an ally.  
‘Well, well, well, see what we have here, two boys without their boyfriends to protect them this time.’  
Patton and Roman stopped and saw the same muggers they met about a month ago. The leader walked up to Patton and grabbed him by his wrist.  
‘I believe you were the one who was being a good boy last time, care to cooperate this time as well?’  
Patton flinched, but didn’t start to look in his pockets as he did last time. The leader suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he stood face to face with a furious Logan. The three muggers all looked around, very confused about where he had come from. Then, Virgil appeared as well and the blond guy started to run. The younger brother tripped him, but let him get up and run away. Logan pulled the leader’s hand off of Patton and sent him after his companion, softly, but terrifyingly saying:  
‘Piss off.’  
The remaining two muggers didn’t hesitate and tried to get away as fast as possible.  
When they had both disappeared, Patton threw himself in the arms of a flustered Logan, still shivering a little.  
‘Thank you so much, Logan. I kinda knew you would come to the rescue, but it was scary nonetheless.’  
Logan awkwardly hugged him back and shot his brother a deadly glare. Virgil didn’t stop smirking and said:  
‘No-one touches you without getting in trouble, Pat.’


	10. You better watch your back tomorrow...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween preparations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I've been gone for a while...  
> Sorry about that, I was really blocking on this chapter, but I finally sat down and just started writing the bloody thing.
> 
> Also, I noticed that I didn't give Marge's store a name in the last chapter, along with some other mistakes. Fixed that. Still feel like a moron. If you ever randomly see [these things] in one of the chapters, please let me know! It's probably a name or something unimportant for the storyline I hadn't come up with yet. I use those to mark where I need to fill in something, but apparently I overlooked this one...

It was the 30th of October and Roman was a little disappointed that it was a Friday. On any other day, he had been able to be home at least a few hours to help with the preparations for Halloween. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it.  
‘It’s a shame, isn’t it? The most creative out of the four of us won’t be able to help with decorating…’  
‘Who’s the artist again, Sir-Sing-A-Lot?’  
‘Who’s working in a crafts-store again, Emo?’  
‘The same guy who came to the artist for help with the stuff.’  
‘Kiddos.’  
‘Sorry, Pat. Is it an idea if I bring some stuff from work? I think I’ve seen fake cobwebs or something like that.’  
‘That’d be great, Kiddo! We’d love it if you joined us with decorating after work, after all, I doubt that Logan and Virgil can decorate the whole place before we come home.’  
Virgil stood up from the table and started getting ready to get to work.  
‘Y’know, usually I would take that as a challenge, but Lo and I desperately need the time we have without you two around to work on our costumes.’  
With that, Virgil closed his jacket and walked out of the front door.

When Roman had left as well, Patton and Logan sat down to go over everything that needed preparing.  
‘We already have the decorations and the pumpkins, anything else?’  
‘I’m not sure, we never did much with Halloween, except walking around with our teeth out all day.’  
‘Okay, just say it when you think of something, then. I was planning on making Halloween-themed snacks, how does that sound?’  
‘I’ve got no idea what that would be specifically, but if it is food made by you, I’m certain it will be great.’  
‘Thanks, Lo! Now, do you have any ideas about what we are going to do tomorrow except just looking spooky?’  
‘I could look up some games?’  
‘That’s a good idea! Can I trust you with that task while I start looking into some recipes?’  
‘Sure.’  
‘Roman will probably kill me if I don’t make the fingers and the sausage-mummies, so those are definitely going to be there, but I’d like to try something new as well.’  
‘The fingers…?’  
‘They’re cookies shaped like fingers, Roman loves them. I’ve made them several times for parties, people always say they look very creepy.’  
‘I’m intrigued. Quick question, what kind of games do you prefer, the more silly kind of games, so to speak, or the who-can-tell-the-scariest-ghost-story-at-a-given-prompt kind of games?’   
‘Ehm, I personally prefer the silly ones, but I think the others would like some of the scarier ones as well.’  
‘Clear.’  
Logan was about to go to his room and search for some fun games when Patton stopped him.  
‘Logan?’  
‘Yes?’  
‘You look tired.’  
‘I can assure you that I’m fine, Patton.’  
‘You sure?’  
‘Positive.’  
‘If you say so. Just know that you can leave the games to us and take a nap if you need that.’  
‘Thank you, Patton, but you needn’t worry, I’m okay.’

When Virgil came home he noticed that Logan had bought pumpkins and put them in the kitchen. He took off his jacket, took the bags with his and Logan’s costumes out of his room, and put them on the table. Apparently, Logan had heard him, because when he walked up to his brother’s door, it opened before he could knock. Virgil was surprised by his brother’s appearance, his hair was messy and the tie he wore almost day and night was hanging over his shoulders. Logan saw his brother’s surprise and quickly explained himself.  
‘Took a nap.’  
‘I see.’  
‘I take it we are going to work on our costumes?’  
‘Yeah, I want to work on those first to make sure we get a lot done before anyone else comes home.’  
‘Makes sense, after that we’ll start decorating the living room I suppose?’  
‘Sounds like a plan. Let’s start on yours.’  
‘Remind me, what exactly were you planning?’  
‘My idea was that we would both go all out vampire style, but you take a realistic theme and I take fictional.’  
‘So, I’d dress up like Father?’  
‘For example.’  
‘And you?’  
‘You’ll see.’  
‘You’re really looking forward to this, aren’t you?’  
Virgil laughed and Logan noticed he’d pushed his teeth out. He raised an eyebrow and pointed it out to his brother.  
‘Just let me get in the mindset, L. Okay, so I think we have most of the stuff, shall we just try it out for a moment?’  
Virgil started grabbing every part of Logan’s costume, stuffed them in his arms and sent him back to his room to put everything on. While he waited for his brother he started planning out the changes he would need to make to the cape he’d bought. It was great, but he wanted to give his own spin to it. That was the reason he’d bought some more purple fabric to sew in patches onto it. He could use the rest of it to sew onto the black ascot he got. The only thing left to do for now was to dive into his closet to find a nice, black pair of trousers to match the rest of his costume.  
Before he could leave the living room he heard Logan ask for him.  
‘Virgil? What trousers should I wear? Just some of mine?’  
‘Yeah, take a look and decide what Father would choose if he’d have to wear something from your wardrobe. If nothing fits the style I can go and get some of mine.’  
‘Ok, I’ll take a look.’  
Virgil entered his room and started searching through his closet. It was surprisingly hard to find a good pair of trousers considering literally all of them were black. The problem he was facing was that most of them weren’t plain enough. They were either ripped jeans or they had some other form of unwanted details. Eventually, he managed to find a pair of jeans that would do the job. They weren’t perfect, but they were better than any of the others.  
Logan left his room and called Virgil over. They were both pleased with his costume, but Virgil had some other ideas.  
‘Father wears some form of make-up on special occasions, we could try and give you something similar.’  
‘I don’t know, might look weird with my glasses.’  
‘Hm, you’ve got a point, we can try it out and decide later whether or not to keep it.’  
‘Tomorrow, now we should probably get to yours.’  
‘Oh, I know what I’m going to do. I’ve tried everything out and it fits. The only thing left to do is to make my personal adjustments, but I’ll do that tonight. Now let’s get to decorating this place, shall we?’

When Roman came home later that afternoon he saw that the two brothers had started decorating the living room. They had closed the curtains and put some sort of shades on the lamps to create a perfect gloomy atmosphere with the lighting. Roman announced as loud as usual that he’d arrived and pulled the cobweb spray out of his bag. Virgil’s face lit up and he asked if he could try some of it.   
‘We’re using my room to test things out before we use them in the living room. Just in case something only looks good in your head.’  
‘I’m sure these will look good, but go ahead.’  
‘Oh, I’m sure as well, but I just want a creepy looking room.’  
Roman grinned and handed him the spray can.  
‘Should have known.’  
‘Yeah, you should.’  
Roman turned to Logan who was in the kitchen making fake blood.  
‘You’re home early.’  
‘Yeah, I could go a little earlier. What are you going to use that for?’  
‘Not sure yet. Virgil had some ideas, but we still need to decide which we are actually going to do.’  
‘Cool, what kind of ideas?’  
‘He said he was thinking handprints on the windows or with a cloth or something like that through the corridor into one of our rooms.’  
‘That’s really cool, any other ideas which are even cooler? If not we should just do both.’  
‘Not to my knowledge, but ask Virgil. He’s been coming up with loads of ideas lately.’  
Roman smiled and went to Virgil’s room. When he walked through the door he suddenly felt cobwebs in his face and jumped a little. The vampire had been covering the rest of his room in cobwebs as well, but turned around when he heard his door opening and started laughing.  
‘I didn’t realize they would work that well! You handed me the can, Princey, what did you expect?’  
‘I’d forgotten about it already. I was too thrilled about the fake blood Logan is making.’  
Virgil clicked his tongue.  
‘You better watch your back tomorrow, Princey. Logan learned to do that the hard way.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some ideas for the next chapter (which is obviously going to be Halloween), but it might take a while. Not as long as this one took, but still, a couple days maybe. 
> 
> (I may be way off, sometimes it turns out that the chapters I thought were going to take long, take a few hours and the ones I already had planned out take ages because I can't get them long enough. Don't trust my estimations is what I'm trying to say.)


	11. This is Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think there's a pretty good summary in the title tbh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this turned into a *very* long chapter, about 2,5k, but I’m not too surprised. It’s a vampire AU and the chapter is about Halloween, what did I expect? I had a few points I wanted to write about and before I’d even started properly on the first one I’d already hit the 1k, so I decided to move some of them to another chapter… enjoy?

Virgil opened his eyes. A delicious smell had filled the house. He looked over to the side and smiled at the sight of his costume, ready for the day. He got out of bed and tried to decide what he would do first; dressing up or having breakfast. Eventually, he left the room without his costume, he would eat something and then take Logan with him to dress up in his room.  
‘Morning, Kiddo!’  
‘Hey, Pat.’  
When he looked up he grinned. Apparently, while something had been in the oven, Patton had put on his costume. He had big ears and a name tag, along with some makeup and he wore a brown hoodie with paws.  
‘I didn’t know what to expect when Roman said you were going to be a werepuppy, but now it’s perfectly clear.’  
‘What is perfectly cl…’  
Logan had entered the room and without even turning around Virgil could tell that he was blushing at the adorable sight of Patton in his werepuppy-costume.  
‘Aha. Yes, very clear…’  
Virgil turned around to find that he had been right indeed, Logan had the most obvious heart-eyes and was blushing furiously. He smirked, but his brother didn’t even notice.  
‘Earth to Logan? Wanna join me after breakfast to put on our costumes and figure out the makeup?’  
‘What? Oh, yes, of course.’  
Virgil grinned and turned back to the kitchen to get himself and Logan a quick breakfast. When they were done eating Logan proposed he was going to put on his costume first, then ask Virgil to help him with the makeup. When he was done Virgil would lock himself up in his room and take care of his own costume.

‘So what are you going to do to me?’  
‘You’re acting like I’m going to torture you.’  
‘Makeup is not my thing, Virgil.’  
‘I know, but neither is dressing up, and I haven’t heard any complaints about that.’  
‘Fair point. About my question, though?’  
‘Yes, I was thinking just a tiny bit of eyeliner, if you’re down for it maybe red lipstick for the blood effect. I could also make some kind of dripping-blood effect with it.’  
‘I think the lipstick itself would be more fitting with your costume, but the effect would be cool.’  
‘Okay, let’s do this.’

About ten minutes later Logan entered the living room, feeling a little uncertain about his appearance even though Virgil had assured him it looked great. He wasn’t sure anymore whether or not he could trust his brother in these kinds of situations…  
‘Oh my goodness, Logan! That looks so cool!’  
‘Thank you, Roman. Virgil is getting ready now, I don’t even know what exactly he is doing, but I’m certain that he’ll look even better than I do.’  
‘Wait, he hasn’t even told you? He’s into this, isn’t he?’  
‘Yes, quite so.’  
‘By the way, your makeup, his doing?’  
‘Yes, it is. He has done an amazing job, don’t you think?’  
‘Yes, I love the blood. Looks surprisingly realistic!’

Meanwhile, Virgil was in his room. He changed into his costume and looked in the mirror. It already looked pretty cool, and he hadn’t even put on his cape or any of his makeup yet…  
The adjustments to the cape had turned out great. The patches on it hadn’t worked the way he wanted it to initially, so he’d changed his mind and sewn the purple fabric on the inside of the cape instead. Now it was plain black on the outside and purple on the inside. He did go through with the idea to sew the leftover fabric onto his ascot in a checkered pattern, which worked a lot better than his first attempt with the cape.  
But before he put on the cape he sat down in front of the mirror with all the makeup in his possession, which was more than he’d like to admit. The last few nights he’d been experimenting with possibilities and had settled on a simple dark eyeshadow both above and below his eyes. Logan had been right to say that the lipstick would fit his costume probably better. He carefully applied a dark red lipstick and looked at himself in the mirror. Even though he usually preferred it over the one he’d used for Logan’s blood effect, he felt like the blood-color would make more sense. When he reapplied the lipstick he immediately noticed the improvement. He drew some blood on his own face as well. He started with something similar to what he’d given Logan, but quickly got carried away and ended up with a lot more than any sensible vampire would ever let go to waste on his face. However, it looked very cool, so he kept most of it. On impulse, he decided to paint his nails black as well.  
When he was done, he stood up and put on his cape. He looked in the mirror and felt extremely satisfied with the way things had turned out. Strangely enough, he felt the old urge to go with his tongue over his right canine tooth. It was an old habit he’d abandoned when Logan pointed it out, feeling a little ashamed about it. However, right now, it felt natural. He decided that, for the day, he’d slip back into the habit. He wondered how long it would take for Logan to point it out again...  
When he opened his door he could see that Roman stood temptingly close to his room, with his back turned to him. His mummy-costume was looking very nice. Virgil had seen the papier-mâchée crown drying, but it looked even better in combination with the rest of the costume. Roman clearly hadn’t noticed his roommate’s door opening. An evil smile appeared on Virgil’s face.

Roman had been talking to Logan while Virgil was getting ready. They were discussing their plans for the day. Roman’s rehearsal had been canceled and Patton had taken the day off, so they had the whole day to celebrate. First of all, there were the pumpkins for which Roman already had some ideas. Logan said that he’d heard that a haunted house had been set up in town which they could visit. Then, not to forget, there were the snacks Patton was currently making.  
Suddenly his vision turned black and he felt teeth in his neck. He jumped and a high-pitched scream escaped his throat. The next moment he could hear Virgil dying of laughter behind him. His vision returned when he removed his hand and Roman spun around as quickly as he could.  
‘Oh, Princey, Princey… I told you to watch your back!’  
‘Yeah, yeah, you got me, fine.’  
‘You look truly horrific, Kiddo, I do hope that that is the same fake blood as Logan has?’  
‘Thanks, Pat, no worries, it’s indeed lipstick.’  
‘Right, now that we’re all in costume and I have been scared to death, shall we carve ourselves some pumpkins?’

Roman was very excited to start on the pumpkins for a reason. He knew that Virgil and Logan had never celebrated Halloween as much as he had, so he figured that he would probably be at least a little bit better at pumpkin-carving than Virgil. He had an idea in mind to show off his carving-skills and couldn’t wait to get started.  
‘So, how do I start this thing?’  
He had been right, Virgil and Logan had never carved pumpkins before.  
‘Firstly, you cut off the top and scoop out all of the seeds and everything. Some meat as well to make the carving easier, but not too much, you want to keep it strong enough.’  
Roman started cutting into his pumpkin and Virgil and Logan followed his example, a little awkwardly. Patton started to help Logan with his as soon as he’d taken off the top of his own. A moment later Virgil took off his crown and looked at the inside of his pumpkin. He made a disgusted face.  
‘Looks absolutely delicious.’  
‘That’s why we have the newspapers spread over the table and the bins close by. Let’s get rid of the stuff, shall we?’  
With that, Roman and Patton turned their pumpkins upside down and started emptying them. The vampires followed somewhat reluctantly.  
Once all of the pumpkins were empty and ready to carve, Roman took some reference pictures, templates, and markers from his room.  
‘I thought you might like a template the first time you’re doing this. For the artist among us, I recommend throwing everything you know about proportions and perspective out of the window, it works very differently on this shape.’  
‘I had realized that, Princey. I think I’m going to make Jack, that shouldn’t be too difficult, right?’  
‘Wait, I think I have a picture or even a template for that! Yes, here, Jack Skellington template for our very own Jack Smellington!’  
‘Rich coming from Prince Underarm Stink.’  
‘I definitely won that round of nicknames.’  
‘Sure thing, Princey, I usually stick with one nickname per friend. I’m not as indecisive as you.’  
‘Kiddos?’  
‘Sorry, Pat, what are you going to make?’  
‘I’ve spent some time on a template the last few days, I hope it’ll turn out as pretty as the template looks.’  
‘Can I see it?’  
‘Here.’  
Patton showed them a template of a not at all scary, but definitely beautiful drawing of a girl with a butterfly. The wings of the butterfly had been decorated with a detailed shaved pattern and it would certainly be a challenge to keep the carving strong enough.  
‘Wow, that’s pretty, I hope it’ll work out.’  
‘Yeah, me too. How about you, Logan?’  
‘I’m not sure. Can I see some of the templates?’  
‘Here you go, take your time, as long as you don’t get too complicated you will probably finish before Pat, that’s an ambitious idea right there.’  
‘What’s your plan, Princey? No, wait, let me guess, it’s going to have vampire teeth.’  
‘How did you know.’  
‘Just a feeling…’  
‘It’s going to be more than just that, okay? Just wait and see.’  
And with that, they all started working on their pumpkins. After a couple of minutes, Virgil stood up and quickly went into his room to get his phone. When Patton looked up Virgil explained what he was doing.  
‘Music.’  
‘Ah. Good idea.’  
He put on the first Halloween-themed list he could find and returned to his pumpkin. They continued working in silence, all of them focused on their creations.  
When Virgil decided he was about done he looked up to see how far the others had gotten. Patton was well on his way, but had spent a lot of time copying the drawing. Logan had, after looking through a lot of pictures, settled on a simple design and was close to finishing as well. When he looked over to check out Roman’s pumpkin he smiled. Roman had somehow managed to make an extremely cute looking vampire-cat with his bangs.  
‘I knew you were going to make a vampire, but I definitely didn’t expect this, Ro.’  
Patton looked up as well.  
‘Roman! That’s so adorable, I love it!’  
‘Thanks. For some reason, I felt like cat-ears fit you, Virgil.’  
Logan glanced briefly at Roman’s pumpkin and grinned.  
‘I never imagined that before, but you’re very correct.’  
‘Yet, strangely I don’t think he’ll start purring if you pet him.’  
They all laughed when Virgil hissed at him, proving to them that Roman had made the right choice with the cat-ears. 

Their lunch consisted mostly of the snacks Patton had made; Logan immediately understood why Patton got compliments for his finger cookies, they looked almost too realistic and tasted delicious. Virgil turned out to be an even bigger fan of the sausage-mummies than Roman.  
‘You could give yours to me, Princey, might be considered cannibalism.’  
‘No way, I’ve waited an entire year for these things, you’re not getting them!’  
‘I could give you the recipe, Kiddo, they’re not hard to make.’  
‘No, that’ll make them less special!’  
‘If you say so, Kiddo. You guys want cupcakes?’  
They all nodded enthusiastically and Patton walked over to the kitchen to take the loveliest chocolate-cupcakes out of the fridge. All of them were nicely decorated with frosting. Virgil grabbed one with a spider, Roman took one of the skulls, Logan took a bat and Patton one with a pumpkin. He’d made a lot more, so there was another plate in the fridge. However, he knew for a fact that they would last a lot longer if he didn’t tell his friends they were there.

Later that afternoon they went to the haunted house Logan had heard about. At first sight, it seemed slightly disappointing to say the least. The first room they walked into was poorly decorated with some fake skeletons and cobwebs. After a single fake bat had dropped from the ceiling they continued to the next room. This one was a lot darker and on the other side of the room stood a rocking chair next to a coffee table with a candle on it. Suddenly, some audio started playing and unintelligible whispering filled the room, the rocking chair started moving slowly. Patton shivered and moved to the back wall, until he felt the black curtain covering it. Roman looked over to him and stood beside him. After a few moments, the whispering got louder and at its loudest point, the candle got blown out. The whole room turned pitch-black.  
Both Roman and Patton screamed, someone had been hiding behind the curtain and now grabbed them by their shoulders. Immediately the lights turned back on and revealed two laughing teens. However, they didn’t laugh for long, as Virgil gave them a taste of their own medicine and hissed at them with bright red eyes.  
‘Whoah, dude, calm down!’  
Virgil stared them dead in the eyes.  
‘Listen, you signed up for this. Just admit that we got you good, the fake idea of a crappy haunted house in the first room was a good idea, right?’  
Roman sighed.  
‘It sure was, no better way to catch someone off guard than that…’  
‘See, even the one we managed to scare the most admits that we did well!’  
‘Oh, I’m not saying that you didn’t do well, just know that nobody touches Patton or gets such a nice high-pitched scream from Princey without getting in a little bit of trouble.’  
Logan noticed that Virgil’s old habit of licking his canine teeth had returned and decided that it fit the situation very well. The two teens got noticeably uncomfortable and asked awkwardly whether or not they wanted to continue to the next room. Patton declined and Logan agreed to leave with him, but Virgil and Roman had accepted the haunted house as a challenge.  
About twenty minutes later, Patton and Logan saw their friends leave the haunted house. Virgil looked thrilled, but Roman’s face was a lot paler than usual.  
‘Nice and scary ride, Kiddos?’  
‘Oh, it was great. Every room I was sure Princey had noticed where the jumpscare would be coming from, yet most of the time, they managed to get him.’  
‘Yeah, it was very funny indeed, Sunshine.’

That evening, they played some games, had more cupcakes and Virgil had to apologize several times to parents because he scared the trick-or-treaters. All in all, it had been a successful Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long again. Much has happened in life and we just couldn't find the time to check, but now everything has been updated.  
> I have written quite a lot actually, so I'm hoping the next chapter will be done soon. I just wanted the two long/important chapters to be checked before I uploaded them.
> 
> 7/9 edit: I'm so sorry the next chapter is taking me so long, I'm struggling with continuity and it's a pain. Also, I'm not writing a lot because I'm on holiday, so I hope you guys have a bit of patience with me...


	12. I'm starting to get scared of you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet the muggers again. This time is the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!! minor character death, murder, gun, violence, blood. If you want to avoid this, first read the end notes, then continue at 'END DANGER ZONE' as usual.

It was the 23rd of November, Virgil’s birthday. When Patton asked, he’d told him he wanted to keep it small, maybe go see a movie that night. Patton had insisted that he would also choose what he wanted for breakfast and for dinner and he’d made a cake, and that was more than enough for him.  
That night, after dinner, they left their home to go see the new James Bond movie, No Time To Die, which had released just a couple of days ago. When they left the cinema, the sun had set and they started walking home through the dark.  
When they walked past an alleyway, Virgil stopped. Roman looked over.  
‘What’s wrong?’  
‘I thought I heard something.’  
The other two came closer and they all looked into the alley. After a moment of silence, they heard a soft voice calling for help.  
‘Help me, please… It hurts… Is anybody there? Please…’  
Patton immediately stepped forward, but Logan grabbed his arm.  
‘Careful, there is a reason they’re in trouble.’  
Slowly the four of them walked into the alley.  
Suddenly, a lot happened at the same time. They were attacked by the three muggers they had run into two times before. The darker one grabbed Logan from behind and the blonde tried to catch Virgil. However, he jumped aside when he saw the sudden movements Logan made next to him and the mugger only caught air.  
‘Don’t move! Let’s settle this once and for all, shall we?’  
The guy who they’d figured was the leader stood in front of them and pointed a gun at Virgil. Before anyone could react, Logan transformed into a bat and quickly flew around his attacker and transformed back. The next thing the leader knew was that both of his allies laid on the ground, knocked out by Logan. He was not sure whether or not to believe what he just saw; that guy had turned into a bat to escape his colleague’s grip and he’d knocked out both of his friends in under three seconds. He looked with horror at Virgil, who started to walk towards him.  
‘One step further and you’re gone!’  
He tried to sound intimidating, but his voice was skipping. Virgil didn’t even slow down one moment. His hand was trembling, but he breathed in and pulled the trigger. He knew he’d hit the guy in the black hoodie. But why didn’t he fall down? Virgil only felt as if he was hit in his chest, but nothing too severe. His uncle had been right indeed.  
The gun clattered on the ground and the remaining mugger backed away.  
‘What the fuck are you?!’  
Virgil only grinned in response, showing off his unusually long canine teeth.  
‘What the…’  
Before he could finish his sentence, Virgil tackled him, pinned him to the ground, and covered his mouth to prevent him from calling for help. Fear was growing in the man’s eyes. Virgil’s adrenaline rush lessened the moment he licked his right tooth, just as he used to do with all of his victims.  
‘Ro? Maybe it’s a good idea to take Pat home.’  
‘Wait, Virgil?! What are you going to do?’  
‘Sorry, Pat, but I’m starving and this dude is getting on my nerves.’  
Roman took Patton by his arm and led him away. Virgil hadn’t taken his eyes off the criminal on the ground, who was shaking while he was slowly realizing what was happening.  
‘A-are you…?’  
‘Yes, very good! You have annoyed two vampires! Congratulations, you’re a moron. And a dead moron in a few minutes.’  
The man’s eyes grew even wider with fear and he tried to struggle, but he was helpless. Virgil was too strong.  
‘Hey, Lo, technically, he shot me. Wouldn’t this count as self-defense?’  
‘I don’t think that there are any laws concerning this particular situation, but I would say so. Or to some extent at least.’  
The unfortunate mugger struggled even harder and tried to scream, but Virgil’s hand was still covering his mouth. They had told Patton that they didn’t kill for fun, and that was definitely true. However, Virgil had to admit that he did ‘enjoy’ some of the more dramatic parts of it, even if it was just a microscopically small bit.  
After admitting that to himself, he pushed, without removing his hand from the mugger’s mouth, his head aside and chin up. The major arteries were clearly visible, pulsing heavily along the skin. A muffled cry was the last thing Virgil heard before leaning over and letting his teeth sink into his victim’s neck. He started drinking and a feeling of freedom spread through his body. He finally didn’t have to watch how much he drank anymore!  
A few moments later, Virgil sat back up again and saw that his dinner had passed out. His eyes had turned red and he could feel blood dripping on his chin, but couldn’t be bothered to wipe it off. He looked back at his brother and stood up.  
‘Your turn.’  
Before Logan could sit down, Roman came around the corner. When he saw Virgil, he froze. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Awkwardly, Virgil spoke up.  
‘Weren’t you bringing Pat home?’  
‘Well, I, uh… I was, but I was curious and he told me he could find his way home by himself. You look… charming.’  
Virgil looked away.  
‘I didn’t know that your eyes turn red when you drink blood. Never happened with us, did it?’  
‘It’s more of an adrenaline thing. Our eyes turn red when we’re not worrying about not drinking too much to get you two in trouble.’  
‘I see.’  
They both looked at Logan, who was sitting bent over the unconscious man, clearly drinking as much as he possibly could. Suddenly, one of the other two muggers started groaning. When they turned around the blonde guy was sitting up straight with a hand on his forehead, clearly trying to figure out what had happened and why he had such a headache. When he opened his eyes and saw the scene before him his eyes widened and he cried out:  
‘Aiden! What the fuck are you doing!?’  
Then, he saw Virgil and, in shock, tried to get up and run away, but Roman was next to him and got hold of him before he could even get up.  
‘You’ve got something to tie these two up?’  
‘Why on earth would I have something for that on me right now, Princey?’  
Virgil walked up to him and sent the blonde right back into unconsciousness. Roman dropped him and looked up at his friend.

‘I’m starting to get scared of you.’  
Virgil looked him in the eyes, but didn’t say anything. Next to them, Logan got up.  
‘I can’t say you have no reason to, Roman. But I do hope that you still believe we mean no harm to you.’  
‘I mean, I’m pretty sure that if you wanted to kill us you’d have done so by now, but this is still not the most comforting sight,’ he responded, gesturing to the unconscious bodies.  
‘You are free to leave, I can totally see why this bothers you. To be honest, I think we would both be lying if we said it doesn’t bother us in the slightest.’  
Roman nodded. He stayed silent for a moment, but made no signs of leaving.  
‘So what are you going to do with them?’  
‘How do you mean?’  
‘You can’t leave them here, can you? How are you going to get rid of them?’  
‘Before actually getting rid of them, we take victims to our cave. It’s not possible to get in or out without flying, so it’s secure enough.’  
‘How come you immediately think of that, Princey?’  
‘Have I ever told you about my brother?’  
‘No? But what does he have to do with that?’  
‘Everything. I’ll tell you later. How are you going to take these three there?’  
‘The uncomfortable way of flying; without transforming.’  
‘That’s not too heavy?’  
‘No, vampire super-strength, as you called it, remember?’  
‘Oh, yeah, how long will it take? Because I’d prefer to wait for you.’  
‘Go home, Princey, it’ll take a while and it’s cold. We’ll be fine.’  
Roman watched as the two both took one of the unconscious muggers and lifted up the leader together. He closed his eyes when he heard Logan stating that he wasn’t breathing anymore, but opened them again when he heard him counting down, too curious to see what it would look like.  
At zero the two vampires jumped up and instead of hitting the ground again, kept raising up. Roman turned around and started walking home, thinking about what he was going to tell Patton.

END DANGER ZONE

When the two brothers flew back they took the first chance they saw, somewhat close to their home to land unseen. It was the park they used to hunt when they needed to quench a little bit of their blood-thirst with mice. They exited the park and calmly walked home. Suddenly, they were stopped by a voice behind them.  
‘Are you alright? You’ve got blood on your face.’  
They turned around and faced a police officer. Virgil quickly came up with an excuse.  
‘I had a nose bleed, it’s weird, sometimes I just get those out of nowhere. Sorry for alarming you, sir.’  
‘Not a problem, have a nice rest of the evening.’  
‘Thank you, you too.’  
When the police officer was out of hearing distance, Logan complimented his brother.  
‘You’re very good at quickly making up believable excuses, I must say.’  
‘Thanks, L.’  
Virgil sounded tense.  
‘Are you ok, Virgil?’  
He sighed.  
‘I’m just not looking forward to facing Patton again.’  
Immediately, Logan felt like something heavy just dropped in his stomach. He didn’t want to think about what Patton would think of them now.  
‘Now that you mention it.’  
They arrived at their apartment, but hesitated at the front door. They looked at each other, sighed, and opened the door with great reluctance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to summarize it as best as I could, leaving out the (I think) more triggering terms and everything. However, I had to at least imply what was going on, otherwise there would be no point. But seriously, if you get easily triggered by things like blood, maybe this isn't the right fic to be reading... 
> 
> It's Virgil's birthday and they go to see a movie. When they are walking home they get lured into an alleyway by the muggers. They attack, Logan transforms and Virgil gets threatened by the leader. He attacks the leader in 'self-defense' after telling Roman to take Patton home because he is starving and the dudes are getting on his nerves.  
> Roman comes back and asks what they will do next. The answer is to take the three to their old cave. Roman goes home, the other two stay to clean after themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, Logan, and Patton talk some stuff through and it's storytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW, mentions of blood and death

The first few days after his birthday, Virgil didn’t dare to be around Patton for any longer than what was necessary. All of the events had taken place on Monday, on Tuesday, all three of them stayed in their rooms or at work. That night, Virgil decided he would try to talk to Patton as soon as he got the chance, since Logan would probably have a little more trouble with it. Wednesday, however, both Virgil and Patton had a long day at work.   
On Thursday, they both had the day off, so after lunch, Virgil built up all his courage and knocked on Patton’s door. When Patton opened the door, he looked remarkably less cheery than usual.  
‘Hey, Pat.’  
‘Hey, Virgil.’  
‘Can we talk for a bit?’  
‘Sure.’  
Patton stepped out of the way to let him in and sat down on his bed. Virgil took the chair at his desk.  
‘I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about…’  
‘Yeah. First of all, I think I need to apologize.’  
‘No! If anyone should apologize it’s me. I knew that you’re vampires and need blood, Roman reacted the way I should have; little uncomfortable, but not straight up ignoring you two.’  
‘You have every reason to react the way you did, Patton. I have made things worse myself, I could’ve just told you two to go home, but I got caught up in the moment. I was telling the truth when I said we don’t kill for fun, but when we do, the dramatic vampire in me really takes over.’  
‘So… they are dead?’  
‘The leader is. The other two are in our cave without any way of getting out or contacting anyone. We’ve learned to go as long as we possibly can with victims.’  
Patton shivered a little.   
‘Will you forgive us, Patton?’  
He looked up. Virgil was shocked to see tears in his eyes.  
‘Of course! I’m so sorry you even thought I might not!’  
‘Well, I didn’t really, but Logan might. I haven’t seen him the past few days, not sure what is going on, but it can’t be good.’  
Patton jumped up and ran out of his room, straight to Logan’s door.

Logan had been hiding from everyone else in the last few days. It had messed up his carefully constructed sleep schedule, but he felt too embarrassed to come out of his room to go to the bathroom or eat something while Patton could be in the living room. On what his phone said was Thursday around 1 pm, he suddenly heard knocking on his door. Thinking it would be his brother he opened the door, only to be hug attacked by Patton. He was sobbing and would not let go of him for a solid two minutes.  
‘I’m so sorry, Logan! Please come out of your room again.’  
Logan tried to say something but he couldn’t think of what. He couldn’t believe that Patton was apologizing, of all people! He felt tears coming up behind his eyes and turned away, causing Patton to sob even harder, thinking that Logan wanted him to leave. The vampire crashed down on his bed and called his friend back with a skipping and hoarse sounding voice.  
‘Pat, please.’  
The moment Patton saw his friends in tears, he practically ran back into the room, hug attacking Logan once more. They sat there for a few minutes, while all the repressed emotions from the past few days spilled out. When they opened their eyes again they noticed that someone, probably Virgil, had closed the door, providing them with some privacy while talking everything through.  
‘I’m so sorry I made you feel this way, Logan.’  
‘I should be apologizing, Patton. You had a reason to react like this.’  
‘I should have talked about it with you. I never wanted you to feel like this, you look horrible, have you even slept the last few days?!’  
‘I tried. I may have sort of inverted my sleep schedule to avoid all of you.’  
‘That explains a lot! Your eyes have gone all red, please go to sleep!’  
Logan looked away. Lack of sleep was definitely not the sole reason for his red eyes.  
‘I think it would be better to wait with sleeping until later today, I need to get my sleep schedule back to the way it should be. As for my eyes, I don’t think lack of sleep is the reason as much as… just emotions I suppose…’  
Patton looked away as well.  
‘I’m sorry.’  
He embraced the other again, and wouldn’t let go for another five minutes at least. Logan couldn’t say he minded, rather the contrary actually. It was the comfort he needed after the emotional roller coaster they’d been on.

That evening, after dinner, Patton asked an unexpected question.  
‘I was wondering, to lighten the mood a little, whether you have any funny stories about… hunts?’  
Virgil’s face lit up, he had many stories he could never tell anyone except his brother, so a fresh audience was great news. Logan saw the look on his brother’s face.  
‘Prepare yourselves, Virgil has found an audience.’  
‘Don’t worry, Lo. I’m going to tell just one story and save the rest for another time.’  
They all laughed and, after they’d moved to the sitting area, Virgil started telling his favorite story.  
‘As you know, our parents “trained” us to kill people. When we were about 100 and 130 years old, we were sent on our first hunt with just the two of us. It was close to home, in a village. The people there knew about our existence, but didn’t know who the vampires were. Mind you, we looked like and acted like 5- or 6-year-olds, but we had been training for about 45 years. We knew what we were doing.   
So, around sunset, we approached the village and hid for a while. When we saw a young couple taking a walk together in the woods, near to us, we waited until they passed us. We came out of the bushes, looking terrified. “Mommy told us to be home before sunset, but we can’t find our way back.” “I don’t want to go through the dark.” “Please, help, we’re so scared of the vampires.” Those sorts of things. Logan, looking a little older, asked for help, but when they approached, I backed away into the bushes, acting scared again. Logan followed me and the couple followed him. We had agreed earlier that I would turn right and he would continue following “me” straight forward. After a minute or so, he stopped, started crying,.] told the couple he lost me and “Mommy is going to be so mad.”  
Then, I came out of the bushes, from behind them with my teeth out. I’ll never forget the look on their faces when they turned around and I told them “Mommy said never follow strangers into the woods.” The guy looked very confused that a child could pin him to the ground and knock him unconscious. From there I think you can imagine.’  
The others stayed silent for a moment. Then, Roman had something to say about it.  
‘Clear then, you two have always been dramatic savages.’  
‘That’s what you get with our father.’  
‘Virgil forgot to mention, after that we flew home with them and surprised our parents. Before we left, they’d recommended going either for someone old and alone, or very young and alone. That was initially the plan, but those two were just too perfect not to go for.’  
‘Overachievers…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it then, I'm planning the next work, but it's a lot harder. For these two I have had a vague idea from the get-go, the main events, the finale, all that. However, for the next work, I only know that it's going to be fluffy. That's it. That's all I know for sure. Wish me luck...


End file.
